The Proteomics Core supports the research goals of the Asthma Allergic Disease Research Center[unreadable] (AADRC) by providing state-of-the-art mass spectrometry and expertise for the characterization of proteins[unreadable] and their post-translational modifications such as phosphorylation, and profiling changes in protein[unreadable] expression. The AADRC is involved in studying the adjuvant effects of diesel exhaust particles (DEP) and[unreadable] concentrated air particles in allergic airway inflammation and asthma. The Core, centrally located for UCLA[unreadable] researchers in the Molecular Sciences Building, houses a wide range of equipment for two dimensional gel[unreadable] electrophoresis protein separation, mass spectrometry-based protein characterization, and software and[unreadable] bioinformatics to facilitate protein identification. The Proteomics Core, under the leadership of Dr Joseph[unreadable] Loo, will facilitate the proteome analysis on: (i) bronchoalveolar lavage fluid with a view to demonstrating[unreadable] PM-induced oxidative stress responses and the role of phase II enzymes in allergic inflammation, (ii)[unreadable] characterize the proteome of human nasal lavage fluid to measure PM-induced oxidative stress responses in[unreadable] human subjects with high and low responses to DEP and to measure responses from subjects showing[unreadable] potent sulforaphane-induced protection from DEP and cat allergen exposure, and (iii) perform proteome[unreadable] analysis on human peripheral blood monocytes to confirm the genetic response differences between the[unreadable] high and low responder subsets. Proteomic approaches will be applied to develop a multi-pronged strategy[unreadable] to assemble the most complete picture of the cellular, molecular, and biochemical mechanisms of particular[unreadable] pollution enhancement of allergic inflammation.[unreadable] Relevance: The Proteomics Core houses the necessary technology to monitor the changes in protein[unreadable] expression measured in body fluids, tissues, and cells that result from exposure to particulate pollution. The[unreadable] goal of the Core is to find the molecular and biochemical link between the adverse health effects of[unreadable] particulate pollution and allergic inflammation.